


The Forgotten Children

by icelandbondevik96



Series: The forgotten children [1]
Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, F/M, Izuku necesita abrazos, M/M, Mejor un psicólogo, Muchos, Todos sufren, caos, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelandbondevik96/pseuds/icelandbondevik96
Summary: Imagina un mundo sin adultos, sin normas... Todos los adultos han desaparecido, dejando atrapados en la ciudad a aquellos menores de 17 años. Están solos, olvidados para el resto del mundo. ¿Lograrán sobrevivir? Advertencia: escenas gore y muerte de personajes. Esta historia está basada en la saga Gone (Olvidados en España) de Michael Grant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Desde hace algún tiempo llevo dando vueltas a esta idea, y por fin he decidido sentarme a escribirla.   
> Espero que os guste y que disfrutéis leyendo esta historia, al menos tanto como yo estoy disfrutando mientras la escribo.  
> Este fanfic se está compuesto por los libros de la saga de Gone, desde Olvidados hasta Luz, pues son los que me he leído, metiendo personajes del anime de Boku no Hero Academia. Espero que salga bien. Aviso, aunque he cambiado el nombre original del lugar donde tienen lugar los sucesos de Olvidados, más que nada ya que esta vez tiene lugar en Japón, pero los nombres de los personajes seguirán siendo los mismos  
> Ni Boku no Hero Academia ni la saga de Olvidados me pertenecen. Mi primera historia de ambos fandoms, perdón si algunos personajes resultan OOC, lo hago lo mejor que puedo.   
> Sin más que añadir, comenzamos con esta idea. ¡Plus Ultra!

Capítulo 1  
309 horas, 54 minutos

Izuku se despedía de su madre con una pequeña sonrisa en la estación. El peliverde iba a pasar el fin de semana en casa de la hermana de su madre en una ciudad pequeña situada a un par de horas de Musutafu. Midoriya no tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero sabía que poco podía hacer al respecto, más que resignarse, no le apetecía visitar un lugar que tenía el mote de Rincón Radiactivo, debido a un incidente ocurrido en la planta nuclear que estaba en ese sitio, pero dado que hacía ya tiempo que no visitaba a su tía y que su madre estaba demasiado ocupada últimamente, a Izuku no le había quedado otra.   
Sospechaba también la razón oculta del repentino interés por parte de su madre de que fuera a visitar a su tía, pero el joven Midoriya había preferido no decir nada al respecto. Y es que en parte entendía la preocupación de su madre tras los últimos incidentes relacionados con la Liga de Villanos.   
Midoriya se subió al autobús cuando este llegó a la estación y suspiró, al menos no era un trayecto excesivamente largo, 1 hora y media era lo que separaba Musutafu de la pequeña ciudad llamada Hōshasei kōnā.  
El joven se sentó en uno de los asientos y miró por la ventana. Su madre había nacido y crecido en esa ciudad hasta que conoció a Hisashi Midoriya, poco tiempo después se habían casado y su madre había quedado embarazada de él. Aunque se habían mudado a Musutafu por el trabajo de Hisashi dos meses antes de que Inko diera a luz a Izuku.  
Desde entonces no habían vuelto a pisar Hōshasei kōnā, y Deku mentiría si dijera que no sentía cierta curiosidad por conocer la ciudad en la que su madre había crecido.   
El autobús arrancó e Izuku se despidió de su madre con la mano hasta que la perdió de vista. Se acomodó en su asiento y sacó el móvil del bolsillo. Comprobó la hora, no eran más que las 11 de la mañana pensó el chico algo aburrido.   
Miró por la ventana y suspiró. Lo mismo podía echarse una cabezadita mientras duraba el viaje ya que le había costado mucho conciliar el sueño durante la noche y había terminado durmiendo muy poco.  
Tenía una sensación extraña en el estómago que no hacía más que incrementarse conforme el autobús iba acercándose más a la ciudad. Algo iba a ir terriblemente mal pensó Izuku mientras a su mente acudían irremediablemente los recuerdos del incidente del USJ con la Liga de Villanos. Sacudió algo la cabeza e intentó pensar en otra cosa.   
Seguramente el fin de semana fuera le ayudaría a desconectar un poco y pensar en otras cosas, cómo en ir dominando el One for All para poder sentir que era suyo, aparte debía encontrar la manera de usarlo sin romperse los dedos o hacerse al menos el mínimo daño posible.   
En algún punto de sus cavilaciones sobre dicha particularidad debió de quedarse dormido sin darse cuenta, pues el conductor del autobús tuvo que despertarle en la última parada. Izuku bostezó y se levantó, murmuró una rápida disculpa avergonzado para después bajar del autobús deprisa, tropezar y acabar con la cara en el suelo.  
Gruñó, perfecta manera de llegar pensó mortificado el adolescente mientras se incorporaba del suelo y se dirigía al costado del vehículo para coger sus cosas. Una vez tuvo su pequeña mochila en la mano se dirigió a la estación de autobuses para irse con su tía, quién había quedado en ir a recogerle cuando llegase.   
Miró a la poca gente que estaba ahí hasta que vio entrar a quién supuso era su tía, pues le estaba haciendo gestos con la mano para que se acercase, cosa que el usuario del One for All hizo enseguida.   
La adulta le dio un abrazo en cuanto él se acercó, la mujer esbozaba una sonrisa radiante- ¡¡Hay que ver cuánto has crecido, Izuku!!-exclamó su tía cuando dejó de abrazarlo.  
Izuku asintió, sintiéndose algo cohibido ante la alegría de su tía al verlo, aunque su madre ya le había dicho que la tía Mariko solía ser bastante efusiva. No era que le molestase pero simplemente no estaba acostumbrado del todo.   
El chico escuchaba parlotear a su tía mientras se montaban en el coche e iban rumbo a la casa de sus tíos, Izuku asentía de vez en cuando y mostraba su conformidad con lo que la adulta decía pese a no estar demasiado pendiente de la conversación, pues era simplemente imposible captar todo lo que ella decía e Izuku hacía un buen rato que había perdido el hilo de la conversación.   
Cuando llegaron Izuku observó la vivienda que tenía delante, era una casa de dos plantas pintada de un agradable color crema y con varias plantas colocadas en una pequeña zona de tierra en uno de los laterales de la casa, el chico sonrió mientras seguía a su tía al interior de la vivienda.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste tanto como el primero. Esta vez he escrito más que en el primer capítulo, y ya por fin empezamos con la historia en sí.

309 horas, 28 minutos  
Izuku escuchaba con una sonrisa a su tío hablando, era entretenido oírle contar anécdotas divertidas y su tío Hajime parecía no quedarse sin cosas que contar, estaban esperando a que la prima de Izuku, Kaori, volviera de hacer varios recados por la ciudad.   
Kaori tardó una media hora en regresar a casa, miraba callada y seria a Izuku y enseguida pasó del chico y se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo sin mediar palabra alguna a su primo. El chico del pelo verde se quedó mirando el lugar donde antes había estado su prima sin comprender el motivo de esa animadversión que esta parecía guardarle sin razón aparente.   
Mariko se disculpó por el comportamiento de su hija y subió las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de la joven algo molesta con su actitud. Abrió la puerta sin llamar y entró. Kaori estaba sentada en la cama con los auriculares puestos escuchando música. Ignoró a su madre pese haberla visto, lo que incrementó el enfado de la adulta, quien le retiró los auriculares de los oídos con cierta brusquedad.   
Con eso consiguió por fin captar la atención de su hija, que la observaba algo molesta al verse interrumpida, aunque eso a la adulta le dio igual, no pensaba tolerar esa clase de comportamiento por parte de su hija.   
-Vas a bajar, le vas a saludar y te ofrecerás a enseñarle la ciudad, ¿te ha quedado claro?-dijo Mariko con un tono que no admitía replica alguna-Y no pongas esa cara-añadió al ver la expresión de su hija-Sólo va a estar unos días aquí y quiero que te muestres amable con tu primo. Una vez dicho eso salió del cuarto seguida de su hija y regresaron al salón ambas sin mediar palabra.   
Izuku seguía ahí hablando con Hajime contando sus experiencias en la UA, pero al entrar ellas dos, la conversación se detuvo.   
Kaori rodó los ojos con cierta molestia y se acercó a su primo al notar la reprobadora mirada que su madre le estaba dirigiendo en ese momento.   
Tras haberse presentado ante su primo, Kaori le sacó fuera de la casa dispuesta a enseñarle la ciudad y acabar cuanto antes con todo eso, pues ella prefería estar haciendo otras cosas antes que perder tiempo mostrando la ciudad a alguien que iba a estar poco tiempo, pero sabía que era mejor no desobedecer a su madre. Tenían por delante dos horas hasta que la hora de comer llegase, tiempo de sobra para que viera los lugares interesantes de la ciudad.   
Izuku prestaba atención a las breves explicaciones de su prima, no sabía bien que pensar aún de la ciudad, por el momento le parecía más que una ciudad pequeña un pueblo grande, pero se cuidó de no mencionar eso pues no sabía si el comentario sería bien recibido por la irascible de su prima e Izuku ya tenía suficiente experiencia con Bakugo como para saber que hay cosas que es mejor no decir.   
-¡Vamos!-dijo molesta Kaori, quien estaba andando por delante de Izuku-¿Es que no sabes andar más deprisa o qué?  
-L-Lo siento-se disculpó Izuku, que se había quedado rezagado durante unos minutos debido a que tenía la cabeza en otro sitio. Su prima se limitó a bufar molesta mientras que el peliverde aceleraba el paso para ir a la altura que ella.   
Y es que desde hacía un rato, Izuku había notado que en ningún momento su prima había mencionado su quirk o hecho alarde del mismo.   
-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-murmuró el chico mirando a su prima curioso.  
-Lo acabas de hacer-señaló ella impaciente, no tenía ganas de perder el tiempo con el idiota de su primo, al menos no más del estrictamente necesario.   
Izuku tragó saliva antes de atreverse a sacar el tema-No he podido evitar darme cuenta de un detalle-empezó a decir el chico algo incómodo-y es que en ningún momento has mencionado tu quirk ni nada por el estilo.   
Kaori apretó los puños con rabia hasta que se hizo daño en la piel con las uñas, su primo era, definitivamente y sin alguna duda, un imbécil sentenció la joven acelerando el paso, se le habían quitado por completo las ganas de seguir con esa maldita farsa que era el tour por Hōshasei kōnā.  
Dio media vuelta sin fijarse si su primo la seguía o no, le daba exactamente igual lo que él hiciera, cuanto menos contacto tuviera con él mejor, Kaori no quería pasar más del tiempo necesario con él.   
Izuku la seguía en silencio, arrepentido de haberle hecho esa pregunta, aunque la reacción de ella era suficiente respuesta y es que no costaba adivinar que su prima carecía de particularidad. Él comprendía a la perfección lo que se sentía siendo quirkless. Y era consciente de que había metido aún más la pata con su prima. 

2 días después  
Kaori desayunaba junto a sus padres y su primo en la cocina, estaba contenta, era el último día de su primo ahí y la joven no podía esperar a que se fuera de una vez.   
Izuku miró la hora curioso, eran las 8 menos cuarto de la mañana y el autobús no salía hasta las 9, por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra todavía, pues la estación de autobuses no estaba demasiado lejos de la casa de sus tíos.   
A las 8 ya habían terminado de desayunar e Izuku estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando oyó el sonido de vajilla estrellarse al suelo. Bajó deprisa a ver qué había sucedido, pero al llegar a la cocina la encontró completamente desierta y en el suelo de esta yacían los trozos de lo que previamente había sido un vaso. Algo extrañado al no ver a su tía ahí fue al salón a preguntar a su tío, pero se encontró con una escena similar, la televisión se hallaba encendida pero no había nadie viéndola y en la televisión no se veía nada más que estática. En la pequeña mesita del salón se hallaba una taza llena del té preferido de su tío, pero no había rastro de este.   
Ya temiéndose que hubiera pasado algo terrible, subió los escalones de dos en dos y se dirigió al cuarto de su prima para segundos después abrir la puerta con cierta urgencia, el alivio que sintió al verla tumbada en la cama escuchando música fue indescriptible.   
Se acercó a ella e intentó llamar su atención, algo que consiguió al poco. Kaori le miraba molesta.   
-Más te vale que sea importante-le amenazó la chica.   
-Los tíos no están en casa-dijo Izuku serio, no sabiendo muy bien como decirlo, por lo que había optado por ser directo.  
-Pues claro que están en casa, imbécil- gruñó Kaori.  
Izuku negó con la cabeza-Si no me crees, compruébalo tú misma, pero no están en casa-repitió el usuario del One for All.  
-Cómo me estés engañando te vas a enterar-dijo Kaori saliendo del cuarto seria, convencida de que su primo le estaba gastando una broma, pero al bajar y mirar se encontró con el mismo panorama que Izuku minutos antes.  
Sin perder tiempo agarró su móvil y llamó a su madre, pero el teléfono no daba señal, algo muy extraño pensó, pensamiento que se intensificó al encontrar el móvil de su madre en la cocina, volvió a intentar llamar teniendo el móvil de su madre cerca, pero se repitió el mismo resultado.   
Estaba empezando a asustarse, nada de lo que estaba pasando era normal, debía tratarse de una pesadilla, intentó convencerse de ello, aunque en el fondo era muy consciente de que no era así.   
Izuku se acercó a ella en silencio y no habló hasta llegar a su altura-Deberíamos buscar a alguien, a algún adulto, quiero decir, no pueden haber desaparecido todos de golpe, ¿no?  
Kaori asintió y le siguió fuera de la casa, tenía pocas ganas de discutir en ese momento con su primo, salieron a la calle y la estampa que se encontraron fue aún menos tranquilizadora que la que habían dejado atrás en la vivienda.   
Había coches parados en medio de la carretera y según iban pasando por delante se fijaron en que estos se hallaban efectivamente vacíos.   
Cuando pasaron delante de un carrito de bebé, Izuku se detuvo y se asomó al oír llanto proveniente de este.   
Kaori se giró y comprobó molesta que su primo arrastraba dicho carrito- ¡¿Qué coño haces?! ¡Deja eso dónde lo encontraste, imbécil!  
El aspirante a héroe la miró serio y negó, no podía dejar al bebé ahí tirado, no se lo perdonaría jamás si lo hacía.   
La chica bufó y siguieron avanzando en su búsqueda de algún adulto por la zona. 

Mariko miraba confusa dónde se encontraba, su marido y ella habían aparecido de golpe en el arcén de la carretera que salía de la ciudad. Y según podía ver su caso no era el único pensó la adulta al ver que no estaban solos, pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento a ella, lo más extraño de todo era la cúpula que bloqueaba el acceso a la ciudad, se trataba de una estructura esférica traslúcida que impedía ver su interior.   
Se acercó a su marido callada, estaba preocupada por su hija y su sobrino-¿Tienes el teléfono ahí?-preguntó tensa la mujer, pero su marido ya se había adelantado y estaba llamando a su hija, pero frunció el ceño cuando le saltó el aviso de que el teléfono al que llamaba no tenía señal. Miró a su mujer y negó con la cabeza ante su muda pregunta. Repitió el proceso e intentó llamar a Izuku, pero obtuvo exactamente el mismo resultado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No os olvidéis de dejar algún comentario aportando vuestra opinión, os lo agradecería mucho la verdad. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña aclaración antes de todo, este capítulo ocurre de manera paralela al anterior, por lo que se puede decir que lo complementa y aporta otro punto de vista de un personaje distinto.  
> Espero que os guste el capítulo.

261 horas, 49 minutos  
Sam miraba las olas del mar sentado en la arena, aprovechando la suave brisa que había en la orilla a esas horas de la mañana, solía acudir a esa playa cuando necesitaba relajarse y desconectar del resto del mundo y sólo lo lograba cuando estaba surfeando.   
En ese momento se encontraba esperando a que su mejor amigo llegase para poder empezar a surfear, una de las tantas aficiones que ambos tenían en común.   
Se estiró un poco y cogió su tabla de surf, le apetecía empezar en ese momento y estaba seguro de que Quinn no se lo iba a tener muy en cuenta, la próxima vez seguro que llegaba más pronto se dijo el chico mientras se metía en el agua.   
Pese a lo temprano de la hora ya había varios que habían seguido el ejemplo de Sam y se encontraban ya remontando las olas, el adolescente conocía a varios de ellos de vista, casi todos eran mayores que él pero Sam recordaba haberse cruzado con ellos por los pasillos del colegio en alguna ocasión.   
Cuando llevaba un rato surfeando notó que las olas iban perdiendo fuerza progresivamente y que ya no oía al resto de surferos, miró con cierta confusión a su alrededor y comprobó que el resto de chicos habían desaparecido pero que sus tablas seguían flotando en el mar, siendo esto la única prueba de que antes Sam no había estado solo. Aunque eso no era lo único extraño del lugar, el chico acababa de darse cuenta de la ausencia total de olas, mientras miraba hacia mar adentro se fijó en la pared curva opaca que cortaba el mar y evitaba la formación de olas.   
Sam empezó a nadar hacia allí confuso, nunca había visto algo así antes, cuando estuvo cerca alargó el brazo para tocarlo movido por una curiosidad natural, pero nada más rozar la barrera con la yema de los dedos sintió un calambre intenso que dejó dormido su brazo. Él se apartó deprisa de ahí y observó a su alrededor, la extraña pared parecía prolongarse formando una estructura circular dedujo Sam al observar la forma que trazaba. Alzó la mirada e intentó distinguir el techo de la extraña cúpula, pero no vio más que cielo.   
Sintiéndose agobiado de golpe empezó a nadar hacia la orilla ignorando que le costaba mover el brazo derecho pero no dejó de moverse hasta que logró salir del mar, avanzó hacia sus cosas y recogió a toda prisa, se iba a marchar de ahí. Fue en ese momento que vio a Quinn acercarse, pero lo ignoró y echó a correr pasando al lado de su amigo a toda prisa, quería volver a casa y deshacerse de esa mala sensación que se había apoderado de él de manera repentina.  
Oyó que su amigo corría detrás suyo, pero no se giró en ningún momento ni disminuyó su carrera.  
-Tío, Sam-oyó decir a su amigo-¡¿A dónde vas?!  
Sam no respondió, acababa de vislumbrar su casa y subió los peldaños sin bajar el ritmo en ningún momento, cogió las llaves para abrir la puerta, las manos le temblaban y le costó meter la correspondiente llave en la cerradura y tuvo que ser su amigo quien lo hiciera en su lugar, Sam no esperó mucho y entró en la vivienda con el corazón en un puño.   
El silencio de la casa no hizo sino que aumentar su angustia previa y el chico se precipitó hacia la cocina mientras Quinn se quedaba en el umbral en silencio, todavía sin entender bien que estaba pasando.  
Sam recorría la casa buscando a su madre cuando se fijó que la puerta del baño se encontraba cerrada y el adolescente se abalanzó sobre la puerta y la abrió sin mucho cuidado, esperaba encontrar a su madre ahí, pero lo único que vio fue que el baño estaba vacío y que su madre había dejado ropa doblada encima del váter, sin duda con intención de ducharse pensó Sam al ver una toalla en la mampara de la ducha.   
El chico se dejó caer en el suelo del baño, se estaba sintiendo muy mal de golpe y el mundo empezaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor, todo debía ser una pesadilla pensó, una de la que esperaba despertar pronto, sólo se había sentido así una vez en su vida, cuando hizo daño a su madre meses atrás de manera accidentada. Se abrazó las rodillas y se quedó quieto ahí. No supo cuánto rato permaneció así pero unas sacudidas y el oír que alguien le llamaba le forzó a volver a la realidad. Levantó la mirada y vio a Quinn observarle con preocupación.  
-Sam, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó el otro chico-Me has dado un susto de muerte, tío. No vuelvas a hacer algo así otra vez.  
-M-me fui sin decirle nada-dijo Sam conteniendo las lágrimas a duras penas.  
Quinn no supo que decir en un rato-Estoy seguro que tiene una explicación razonable, le habrá surgido algo-dijo intentando que no le temblase la voz, el miedo de su amigo era contagioso y Quinn nunca había sido la persona más valiente del mundo, prefiriendo siempre ver las cosas desde un tercer plano.   
-Creo que no deberíamos quedarnos aquí-razonó Quinn nervioso-Aparte, quiero pasar por casa, ya sabes, para ver si mis viejos…-la voz del chico se interrumpió, aunque no hizo falta que dijese nada más.   
Sam asintió algo ausente y se levantó dispuesto a seguir a su amigo fuera, lejos del agobiante ambiente que se había instalado en la casa y que a Sam se le hacía insoportable.   
Al salir comprobaron que no eran los únicos que se habían echado a recorrer las calles, los niños caminaban en grupos de 3 o más niños. Sam desvió la mirada y se esforzó en seguir a su amigo, intentó decir algo para tranquilizarle pero las palabras se atragantaron en su garganta y no llegó a hablar.   
Quinn entró en su casa pero antes de llegar a seguirle Sam distinguió a una chica de cabellera rubia en la calle y se detuvo al reconocer a Astrid. Se acercó a ella olvidando a su mejor amigo de manera momentánea.   
Astrid le vio y se acercó a él seria-¿Tú también estás buscando a los adultos?  
Sam asintió serio-Estoy con un amigo-informó y cuando la chica asintió, el adolescente se armó de valor-¿Quieres venir con nosotros? No es seguro andar por ahí sola.  
Astrid alzó una ceja-Estoy buscando a mi hermano-le informó la rubia.  
-Podríamos ir los 3 a buscarlo-sugirió Sam sin tirar aún la toalla en su intento-¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar?  
Astrid se quedó pensativa poco rato-Debe estar en la central nuclear, mi padre se lo lleva con él en muchas ocasiones cuando le toca trabajar y mi madre no puede hacerse cargo de él.   
Sam asintió recordando que el hermano de la chica era autista. Quinn salió deprisa de la casa en ese momento y se acercó a los dos adolescentes y Sam observó que su amigo estaba al borde de sufrir un ataque de pánico y no pudo culparle de encontrarse así.  
Astrid le miró y no pudo evitar compadecerse algo de él al verle en ese estado aunque no lo demostró. Carraspeó y atrajo la atención de los dos chicos-Deberíamos irnos moviendo ya, quiero encontrar a mi hermano.   
Sam intercambió una mirada con Quinn y este asintió algo ausente. Sin añadir más los 3 echaron a andar rumbo a la central nuclear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza para subir el cuarto capítulo, pero por fin he terminado de escribirlo, así que está recién salido del horno, como siempre, espero que os guste y si tenéis alguna sugerencia me lo hagáis saber.  
> Sin más que decir, os dejo con el capítulo.

Capítulo 4  
300 horas, 9 minutos  
Izuku se dirigía en silencio hacia el supermercado más cercano, buscaba algún suministro que no hubiera caído en manos del resto de niños, quienes se habían dedicado a hacer toda clase de cosas que no habrían hecho de haber estado los adultos presentes. Todo eso preocupaba enormemente al peliverde, pues si pasado tan poco tiempo de ese suceso se comportaban así, ¿cómo lo harían cuando pasase más tiempo? Esa incógnita era algo que el estudiante de la UA deseaba no tener que averiguar nunca.   
Entró en el supermercado y no le sorprendió encontrarse con la zona de chucherías completamente saqueada, suspiró y se dirigió a la zona de comida enlatada. Comenzó a llenar su mochila de suministros, aunque también cogió algún que otro alimento fresco, era mejor aprovechar estos mientras aún fueran comestibles.   
Cuando hubo llenado hasta reventar la mochila se dirigió a la salida y al pasar por delante de una de las cajas de pagar se fijó que alguien había dejado un billete encima de la silla. Izuku alzó una ceja pero siguió adelante, era algo absurdo dejar dinero a alguien que no podía cogerlo, aunque seguramente el chico o chica que lo había dejado lo habría hecho para evitar cargos de conciencia.   
Segundos después Izuku seguía su ejemplo y depositaba también un billete, no quería actuar como un ladrón, él era mejor que eso pensó serio mientras salía del supermercado a paso ligero.   
Aún podía ver en la calle a niños que deambulaban en grupos, Izuku se fijó que los más pequeños andaban pegados a los mayores y que muchos de estos estaban llorando.   
El poseedor del One for All entendía ese sentimiento a la perfección, él se encontraba en una situación similar, pero sabía que lo más sensato era ocultarlo, estaba convencido de que pronto lograrían abandonar ese lugar de alguna manera y que los adultos volverían. Esa era la creencia a la que había decidido aferrarse con tal de no perder la esperanza, era demasiado pronto para rendirse, se dijo serio el chico.   
Sacudió la cabeza y se encaminó a la casa de sus tíos, al contrario que Kaori, Izuku había decidido permanecer en ese lugar, su prima se había marchado con unas amigas y no tenía intención de volver allí mientras sus padres siguieran dónde quiera que estuvieran. Izuku comprendía su actitud pero no la compartía, para él no había sitio más seguro que el hogar, pero se había guardado esos comentarios para él solo, pues sólo conseguiría aumentar el mal humor de la irascible de su prima.   
Entró en la vivienda y comenzó a colocar las cosas que había cogido, pero al ir a abrir la nevera se percató de un detalle, la nevera estaba apagada, Izuku frunció el ceño, todo parecía estar en orden pensó mientras revisaba la nevera en busca de cualquier problema, pero no había nada raro. El problema era que no había electricidad comprobó al empezar a revisar los interruptores de la casa.   
Comenzó a buscar el contador de electricidad para encenderlo y que volviera la electricidad. Revisó las distintas palancas de la luz pero todas aparecían encendidas, eso no cuadraba pensó el chico extrañado, no tenía sentido a menos que el problema fuera aún mayor, debía haber fallado algo en la central eléctrica de la ciudad razonó Izuku, el problema estaría presente en todas las viviendas pensó el peliverde preocupado.   
Volvió a la cocina y observó los alimentos frescos, debía darse prisa en consumirlos pensó serio, a menos que alguien supiera como conseguir que la energía volviera a funcionar, aunque Izuku tenía serias dudas al respecto. Sacudió la cabeza y se centró en el problema que tenía ahora entre manos.  
Buscó una linterna por la casa aprovechando que aún quedaban algunas horas de sol, pero por más que registró la casa no encontró lo que buscaba, aunque al menos sí había hallado bastantes velas, tiraría de ellas esa noche y ya al día siguiente temprano se acercaría a buscar una linterna.   
Cuando cayó la noche se preparó algo ligero para cenar, no tenía demasiada hambre pero no era nada sensato acostarse con el estómago vacío.   
Cuando se tumbó en la cama no pudo evitar pensar en su madre, cogió esperanzado el móvil e intentó llamarla, pero fue en vano, no había forma de contactar con nadie pensó con algo de resignación mientras volvía a colocar el teléfono en la mesilla. Se tumbó mirando el techo y suspiró, sentía deseos de gritar sumado a una intensa necesidad de despertar de aquella pesadilla en la que se había convertido todo, en ese instante lamentaba haber hecho caso a su madre y haber aceptado ir a esa maldita ciudad.   
En algún punto de la noche sus pensamientos decidieron darle tregua para dormir e Izuku cayó en un profundo sopor del que no salió hasta más allá de las 10 de la mañana. 

Inko miraba callada el móvil, no sabía nada de su hijo, desde el sábado por la noche, que habían hablado por última vez. Le tenía preocupada todo eso, no era nada propio de Izuku actuar de esa manera. Había intentado no darle demasiada importancia al principio y buscar mil y pico razones por las que Izuku no la hubiera llamado, con tal de permanecer tranquila, pero ya no podía seguir actuando como si no estuviera ocurriendo nada se dijo la mujer seria.   
Sin pensarlo demasiado agarró el teléfono y marcó el número de su hermana, decidida a empezar a tomar cartas en el asunto.   
Pero no consiguió contactar con ella, Mariko le había colgado pensó la peliverde mientras dejaba el teléfono a su lado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos y pocos minutos después Inko lloraba intensamente. Tenía la sensación de que a su hijo le debía haber pasado algo horrible.   
Se sentía realmente intranquila en ese momento, necesitaba hacer algo para distraerse, quería creer que todo eso que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no eran más que imaginaciones suyas. Tenía que confiar más en su hijo.  
Levantó la vista del móvil cuando oyó el timbre y se acercó a abrir la puerta. Allí parada en la puerta se encontraba Mitsuki Bakugou.  
Sonrió levemente y la dejó pasar, había quedado con ella para tomar algo, eso se había vuelto una costumbre desde que sus hijos habían comenzado la UA.   
Ambas mujeres entraron al salón, mientras Inko iba a la cocina a por las tazas, Mitsuki se quedó esperando sentada en el sofá.   
La rubia se recostó en el mueble y bostezó, no había dormido demasiado bien, a su hijo se le había ocurrido ponerse a dar voces bien temprano por la mañana, gritando mientras se estaba lavando los dientes.   
Inko preparaba los cafés cuando oyó que su móvil empezaba a sonar, se limpió las manos y fue al salón deprisa a cogerlo, esperaba que fuera Izuku quién llamaba. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa a su invitada mientras agarraba el móvil y miraba la pantalla para ver quien llamaba.   
Mitsuki la observó irse deprisa a contestar a esa llamada y alargó la mano para coger el mando de la televisión y distraerse algo mientras la otra adulta estaba hablando. A esa hora debían estar emitiendo su serie favorita pensó mientras encendía el aparato. 

Inko contestó al teléfono una vez estuvo lejos del salón, entró en su cuarto y se sentó en la cama. Pulsó el botón de aceptar llamada y se llevó el aparato al oído.  
-¿Inko?- le llegó la voz de su hermana-Menos mal que he conseguido contactar contigo…  
El tono de voz de Mariko le puso los pelos de punta a la peliverde y no pudo evitar recordar sus anteriores pensamientos.  
-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó con la voz temblorosa Inko temiéndose ya lo peor, pues no albergaba la menor duda de que su hermana era portadora de malas noticias-¿Está bien Izuku?  
-No estoy segura de lo que ha pasado exactamente, todavía no lo entiendo-dijo la adulta nerviosa-Fue todo muy deprisa.  
La palidez en el rostro de Inko iba en aumento-pero, ¿Izuku está bien? Quiero hablar con él, ¿puedes pedirle que se ponga? No me ha vuelto a llamar y eso no es propio de él.   
-Él…bueno…no está aquí-murmuró Mariko-no sé bien cómo explicarlo.   
-¡INKO!- gritó en ese momento Mitsuki desde el salón provocando que la pobre mujer diera un pequeño salto del susto y se llevase la mano al pecho al notar los latidos desbocados de su corazón-¡VEN AL SALÓN AHORA MISMO!  
-Parece que tu visita se impacienta-dijo entonces hermana- Hablamos luego, creo que acaba de llegar la policía otra vez.  
La madre de Izuku abrió la boca para preguntarle al respecto pero antes siquiera de haber sido capaz de articular sonido alguno su hermana colgó. Inko se quedó mirando desconcertada unos segundos el teléfono, pero tras oír que su amiga la volvía a llamar, esa vez con mayor insistencia. La adulta suspiró y tras dejar el teléfono en una estantería cercana fue al salón a ver qué era lo que sucedía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, si has llegado hasta aquí significa que te has leído el capítulo entero, o eso espero, nos vemos a la próxima, que espero que sea pronto y que os siga gustando esta historia.  
> ¡¡Nos vemos!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí está por fin el quinto capítulo de esta historia, espero que os guste, es de los más largos que he escrito esta ahora. De hecho en un principio iba a ser mucho más largo, pero decidí cortarlo pues ya era demasiado largo para mi gusto.  
> Sin más dilación, dentro capítulo

Inko escuchaba las noticias sin creer lo que estaba oyendo, tenía que tratarse de una broma de mal gusto por parte de los presentadores. Mitsuki se encontraba a su lado, pero la más baja había dejado de prestar atención a su presencia desde el primer momento en el que la presentadora de las noticias había mencionado el nombre de la ciudad dónde se encontraba su hijo. Oía a su amiga decir algo, pero sólo tenía oídos para lo que la del telediario decía, por tanto no prestó atención hasta que la otra apagó la televisión de golpe, provocando que Inko se girase como un resorte a mirarla.  
-Enciende la televisión, por favor-pidió la mujer enseguida. La más alta de las dos suspiró y negó mientras la contemplaba, claramente preocupada por ella, Inko era alguien muy sensible y Mitsuki había considerado que no le iba a hacer ningún bien seguir escuchando eso. No sabía que estaba pasando exactamente, pero lo importante ahora era tranquilizar a Inko.  
-Ten más confianza en Izuku, estoy segura de que te estás preocupando por nada y que está perfectamente, ¡ya verás cómo sí, mujer!- dijo en un intento de animar a su amiga y distraerla de sus lúgubres pensamientos.  
Inko empezó a llorar un poco y Mitsuki se apartó deprisa de ella mientras buscaba con la mirada algún paquete de pañuelos ante el inminente río de lágrimas que se avecinaba por parte de la peliverde.  
La llorera duró aproximadamente 10 minutos en los que Mitsuki esperó paciente a que su amiga llorase todo lo que necesitaba, sin interrumpirla en ningún momento, sabía por experiencia que eso era lo mejor.  
Inko se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y clavó la mirada en la rubia, su mirada mostraba en ese momento una determinación de hierro que hizo que a la otra sonreír, conocía bien esa fachada de la mujer de pelo verde y era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella.  
-Tengo que ir ahí-dijo la más bajita encaminándose a su cuarto para coger las cosas necesarias para el viaje, pero la mano de Mitsuki en el brazo la detuvo-No deberías hacerlo ahora, es muy tarde y no estás en condiciones, además, a esta hora no hay autobuses ni nada que te pueda acercar ahí. Creo que lo mejor es que pases la noche en mi casa- Mitsuki sabía que ahora le tocaba ser la voz de la razón, algo a lo que la rubia no estaba para nada acostumbrada.  
La otra mujer pareció pensar por unos segundos lo dicho por la rubia y terminó por asentir tras dos minutos que se hicieron eternos para Mitsuki y durante los que temió ir a recibir una respuesta negativa por parte de la otra adulta.  
-Pues venga, no perdamos más tiempo- dijo la rubia mirando de reojo mientras andaba hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que ella la seguía- Katsuki y Masaru se alegrarán de verte, hace ya tanto que no te ven.  
Inko asintió- Ha pasado tiempo, sí, desde que Izuku y Katsuki dejaron de ser amigos-recordó.  
Mitsuki no dijo nada ante eso, cosa que su amiga agradeció enormemente, no tardó en instalarse el silencio entre ambas, aunque ninguna hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo en romperlo, cada una se encontraba sumida en sus propios pensamientos.  
-Ya hemos llegado-dijo la rubia deteniéndose delante de una casa y haciendo un gesto a la otra para que la siguiera, algo que Inko hizo tras vacilar un momento.  
-¡¡¡POR FIN TE DIGNAS EN VOLVER, MALDITA VIEJA!!!- resonó el grito de Katsuki por la casa ni bien entraron las dos mujeres en la vivienda.  
-¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS VIEJA, MOCOSO DE MIERDA?!-gritó en respuesta su madre sin preocuparse por un segundo en la cara de susto que tenía Inko, quién no soportaba esa clase de comportamiento.  
-¡A TI! ¿¡A QUIÉN SI NO!?- respondió a voz en grito Bakugou acercándose a la entrada para continuar con el griterío que habían organizado ambos. Nada más ver a la peliverde se detuvo extrañado de ver a la madre de Izuku en la casa y saltó rápidamente a una conclusión errónea- ¿Qué ha hecho ese puto friki ahora?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.  
Mitsuki se acercó a él a grandes zancadas y le dio una colleja con algo de fuerza- ¡¿Quieres dejar de hablar así de una maldita vez?!  
-¡¡¡¡PUES MIRA QUIÉN HABLA, JODER!!!!  
Inko estaba cada vez más incómoda ante tantas voces por parte de la madre y el hijo, así que optó por irse al salón o a cualquier parte de la casa con tal de alejarse de esa escena lo antes posible.  
Apenas había dado un par de pasos vio que Masaru se acercaba, sin duda, para poner orden entre su esposa e hijo, detalle que la madre de Izuku agradeció enormemente en silencio, pero no se quedó para verlo y prefirió continuar su trayecto hacia el salón, en parte también para dejarles a solas mientras se calmaban los dos.  
Una vez estuvo en el salón y lejos del control de Mitsuki, Inko agarró su teléfono y volvió a intentar ponerse en contacto con su hijo, pero no obtuvo un resultado distinto al de sus anteriores intentos. Suspiró y se guardó el móvil en el bolso, empezaba a darse cuenta de que la mejor opción era seguir el consejo de la rubia y dejar de preocuparse tanto, sin duda, no le estaba haciendo ningún bien, aparte tenía que depositar más confianza en Izuku, pese a que no le gustase admitirlo su hijo era capaz de cuidarse él solo.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Uraraka estaba limpiando tranquilamente la loza tras haber terminado de cenar, ese día le tocaba a ella encargarse de eso, miró curiosa su móvil cuando lo volvió a escuchar sonar, desde hacía ya un buen rato no hacía más que pitar, lo que aumentaba la curiosidad de la castaña, quien ignoraba que persona podía mostrarse tan insistente a esa hora. Finalmente su curiosidad pudo con ella y se secó las manos para poder agarrar el teléfono y comprobar de quién se trataba.  
-Uraraka-san, ¿recuerdas el nombre del sitio al que iba a ir Midoriya durante este fin de semana?  
-Espero no pillarte en mal momento, pero es importante. Acabo de escuchar una noticia muy extraña por la televisión y creo que ha tenido lugar en donde está Midoriya.  
-He intentado llamarle, pero no hay manera de contactar con él.  
Uraraka se mordió el labio preocupada al leer todos los mensajes, lamentaba por primera vez tener por costumbre en su casa cenar sin ver la televisión para poder hablar con tranquilidad con sus padres.  
-No, no he visto que ha pasado, ¿de qué noticia estás hablando, Iida? Voy a intentar contactarle yo también, lo mismo tengo más suerte.  
Ochako dejó el móvil a un lado y siguió limpiando la vajilla mientras esperaba la respuesta de su amigo. Cuando terminase de hacer eso intentaría contactar con Izuku, esperaba que todo fuera bien, aunque seguía sin saber que había pasado. Su móvil no tardó en sonar de nuevo. Lo agarró y revisó los mensajes de nuevo.  
\- Hablaban en las noticias de una especie de cúpula, según he entendido bien, que ha aparecido de golpe y ha cubierto por completo la ciudad. Dijeron también que han quedado atrapados todos los que tienen menos de 17 años. No han dado muchos más detalles. Si consigues contactar con Midoriya, házmelo saber, por favor.  
-Lo haré, no te preocupes, tenía pensado llamarle tras haber leído tus anteriores mensajes, espero que él se encuentre bien. Te comento luego lo que sea.  
-Bien, si me entero de algo más o consigo hablar con él te aviso.  
Uraraka dejó el teléfono a un lado y se quedó un buen rato ahí plantada sin saber muy bien que hacer, esperaba que Izuku se encontrase bien. Tras un rato siguió un impulso y se dirigió con paso firme hacia su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Encendió su ordenador y mientras este cargaba aprovechó para intentar llamar a Izuku, pero, al igual que había pasado con Iida previamente, no logró contactar con él. En lugar de rendirse ante eso abrió los mensajes y comenzó a redactar uno corto para mandarlo a su amigo pecoso, pero no tuvo tampoco suerte en eso.  
La castaña dejó el móvil en su mesilla y miró a ver si su ordenador había terminado ya de cargar. Deseaba buscar información sobre lo que Iida le había contado, necesitaba averiguar lo más posible.  
Probó a buscar en distintas páginas web, pero no encontraba más allá de teorías conspiratorias, que iban desde que se trataba de un experimento del gobierno a un ataque de aliens, pasando también por algo causado por los reptilianos o iluminatis. Uraraka se mordió el labio, lo único más o menos verídico que había logrado encontrar en su infructuosa búsqueda era que el Gobierno japonés había prohibido el acceso a esa zona y se negaba a proporcionar más detalles, lo que había provocado, sin duda alguna, que todas esas teorías absurdas cobrasen más fuerza.  
La chica se pasó la mano nerviosa por el pelo, la falta de información no conseguía más que aumentar su ya de por sí gran preocupación por su amigo. No era que no supiera que él era capaz de sobrevivir dentro de ahí, lo que asustaba a la estudiante era la incertidumbre, el no saber nada y sentirse inútil. Si algo tenía ella claro, era que quería ayudar fuera como fuese.  
Miró la hora y soltó un largo suspiró al comprobar que era ya tarde. Si no se acostaba ya seguramente mañana no estuviera en condiciones de estar plenamente activa durante las clases del día siguiente, aparte, alguien tendría que coger los apuntes para Izuku, pues su amigo odiaba quedarse atrasado con respecto a las lecciones y sin lugar a dudas agradecería que uno de sus amigos se los diera, por no mencionar que eso le permitiría pasar algo de tiempo con él pensó Ochako enrojeciendo levemente ante ese pensamiento. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza en un intento de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, no era el momento de ponerse a divagar se dijo mientras se ponía el pijama y se metía en la cama para poder conciliar el sueño lo antes posible.  
\----------------------------------------------------Al día siguiente  
Decir que la castaña había dormido mal sería un eufemismo, el aspecto de ella delataba que había sido incapaz de dormir más de media hora seguida, tenía unas ojeras considerables y estaba de un humor de perros. Cogió una pieza de fruta y salió gruñendo de su casa mientras daba grandes mordiscos al plátano.  
Entró en la UA y fue directamente a su clase y se sentó en su pupitre sin intercambiar palabra alguna con las compañeras ya presentes, no estaba de humor y tampoco quería ponerse a discutir con ellos, cuando estaba de mal humor podía llegar a ser muy susceptible y saltar a la mínima y eso era algo que deseaba evitar. Vio por el rabillo del ojo a Mina Ashido acercarse y frunció el ceño, tener a la siempre alegre y activa chica de piel rosada era lo último que necesitaba pensó amargada Ochako.  
Cuando su amiga comenzó a hablar, la chica de la anti-gravedad puso el automático mientras mantenía la mirada clavada al frente esperando que Aizawa sensei no se retrasase demasiado en llegar o terminaría por decirle algo a la otra chica que, sin duda, terminaría por lamentarlo tarde o temprano.  
-¡¡Uraraka!!- gritó entonces Mina percatándose de que estaba pasando de ella deliberadamente. La única respuesta que obtuvo de la otra chica fue que esta frunciera aún más el ceño y comenzase a apretar los dientes, provocando que estos rechinasen de manera desagradable.  
Afortunadamente para la del pelo rosa en ese momento entró en la clase Iida y empezó a decir a todos que se fueran a sus sitios. Esa fue la primera vez que el sentido común se impuso y fue lo más deprisa hasta su sitio. 

\------------Esa misma mañana, antes del inicio de las clases-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Katsuki miraba por la ventanilla del coche serio, estaba de mal humor, otra vez el idiota de Deku se había metido en problemas pensó con bastante irritación, apretó los dientes, el mero hecho de pensar en el pecoso ya le ponía así. No sabía aún que era lo que había hecho exactamente, pero tratándose del asqueroso friki debía tratarse de algo malo.  
Cuando su madre aparcó el coche se bajó sin mediar palabra y entró sin fijarse si su progenitora e Inko le seguían al interior. Se limitó a hacer un gesto de despedida con la mano y a seguir adelante, sin importarle si eso molestaba o no a su madre.  
Entró en el aula y fue directo a su sitio, pese a faltar menos de 10 minutos todavía faltaban un par de extras de la clase. Bakugo se fijó en que Cara Redonda, una de los extras que se juntaban con Deku estaba siendo interrogada por Cara Alien, lo que significaba que esa vez no estaría agobiándole a él.  
Entonces llegó el otro amiguito de Deku, ordenando a todos que se sentasen, Katsuki bufó, ese ricachón era sin duda otro friki y un fanático del orden, no cabía duda. ¿Quién había sido el subnormal que le había cedido el cargo de delegado? Ah, sí, el imbécil de Deku, como no…  
Bakugo miró la hora, llevaban más o menos media hora esperando a que Aizawa llegase a clase, pero aún no había rastro de él.  
En ese momento oyeron el sonido de tacones acercándose y pocos segundos después Midnight entró en el aula. Algo que todos los alumnos notaron enseguida era que la heroína de clase S estaba inusualmente seria.  
-Durante un tiempo me encargaré yo de daros las distintas clases, Erased Head y All Might no podrán daros clase durante un tiempo indeterminado.  
Uraraka e Iida levantaron las manos nada más oír lo que la profesora decía, intuyendo que eso tenía relación con lo que había sucedido con Izuku durante el pasado fin de semana, pero decidieron no comentar nada aún y esperar al final de la clase para comentar cualquier cosa.  
-Supongo que habréis notado que Midoriya no se encuentra hoy en el aula- comentó la profesora- Va a estar una temporada ausente, debido a que está enfermo.  
El resto de alumnos asintieron, con la excepción de los dos amigos del peliverde y del rubio explosivo, quién no se creía para nada eso, conocía lo suficiente a Izuku como para saber que ni estando enfermo se atrevería a faltar a las clases y arriesgarse a quedar por detrás del resto de compañeros.  
Todoroki levantó la mano en ese momento, sin perder por un segundo su expresión impasible- -¿Y quién le ayudará a ponerse al día con lo que damos en clase?  
Esa pregunta sirvió de pistoletazo de salida para el resto de sus compañeros, que comenzaron a hacer preguntas sin parar y no dieron nada de tiempo a la pobre profesora a responder.  
Midnight se estaba empezando a hartar y se veía incapaz de conseguir que los alumnos de la clase 1A guardasen silencio, así que recurrió a la única solución posible y liberó el gas somnífero de su piel. Apenas dos segundos después, todos los estudiantes habían caído dormidos.  
-Bendito silencio-dijo la mujer- No me arrepiento de nada. Dicho eso la adulta se repantingó de cualquier manera en su silla y se puso a enredar con el látigo mientras hacía tiempo a que el efecto de su particularidad desapareciera de los alumnos. Se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una expresión seria, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que la madre de Midoriya había ido a hablar con el tutor de la clase, pero no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que se trataba de algo muy serio y había optado por contar esa pequeña mentirijilla a sus compañeros de clase.  
Con el fin de alejar esos pensamientos, Midnight sacó un pintauñas morado y comenzó a pintarse las uñas mientras hacía tiempo a que Aizawa llegase o los estudiantes se despertasen, le daba igual lo que pasase primero, aunque estaba bastante segura de que Eraser Head le agradecería que hubiera dormido a sus alumnos.  
Aizawa llegó alrededor de una media hora más tarde y observó el panorama con una ceja alzada- Tenía entendido que Nedzu te había prohibido utilizar tu particularidad sobre los estudiantes.  
-Estaban siendo demasiado ruidosos y no tuve otra alternativa.  
-Disfrutaste con ello, ¿cierto?-preguntó Aizawa cruzando los brazos  
Midnight esbozó una sonrisilla divertida- Culpable. De todas formas, empezarán ya a despertar en cualquier momento, así que no hace falta que te preocupes tanto por ellos.  
-Más te vale-dijo él acercándose a su mesa-Ya puedes irte si quieres.  
-Por cierto, Aizawa, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente con Izuku Midoriya?- preguntó la mujer curiosa.  
El adulto se frotó los ojos mientras suspiraba-¿Viste las noticias de ayer?- preguntó y la heroína asintió- Según me ha contado su madre, Midoriya se encontraba ahí cuando ocurrió.  
Dicho eso, Aizawa se sentó y miró a sus estudiantes, que poco a poco comenzaban a despertar. Midnight se retiró a un lado y se limitó a observar-Creo que lo mejor es que se lo cuentes-opinó ella- Tarde o temprano lo van a saber. Esto no es algo que se pueda ocultar.  
-Soy consciente-contestó serio el otro adulto mientras esperaba que todos se despertasen para poder contarlo.  
5 minutos después todos los estudiantes estaban despiertos, Aizawa exhaló un largo suspiró y les observó serio.  
-Como algunos ya sabréis, durante este fin de semana apareció de forma repentina una cúpula en la pequeña ciudad de Hōshasei kōnā, dejando atrapados en su interior a todos aquellos que tienen menos de 17 años.  
Los alumnos intercambiaron miradas y algunos de ellos asintieron ante lo que el profesor decía.  
-Midoriya se encontraba ahí en el momento en que eso sucedió-siguió diciendo el adulto serio. Tal vez estuviera siendo demasiado directo y teniendo muy poco tacto, pero prefería eso antes de suavizar la verdad, a fin de cuentas, les vendría bien para un futuro no tan lejano.  
Los estudiantes comenzaron a hablar entre ellos pero el profesor alzó la mano a modo de pedir silencio y estos no tardaron en hacer caso.  
-Por el momento no se sabe gran cosa, pero se hará todo lo que se pueda para encontrar el motivo de esto y buscar la más pronta solución posible.  
-Pero, ¿se sabe algo de Midoriya?-preguntó Kaminari serio. Aizawa negó entonces-Todos los intentos de contactar con él han sido infructuosos.  
-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?-preguntó en ese momento Jirou seria.  
-Por el momento lo más que podéis hacer es guardarle los apuntes. Aún faltan muchos interrogantes por resolver, de todas formas, os intentaré poner al día de cualquier cosa de la que me entere. Sólo podemos esperar que esta situación termine lo antes posible- respondió el profesor serio-Me gustaría seguir como si no pasase nada y dar clase, pero dudo que me vayáis a prestar demasiada atención dado lo que os acabo de contar.  
Algunos de los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse algo vacilantes, inseguros de si hacer caso o no, pero todos terminaron por obedecer y seguir la sugerencia del adulto.  
Aunque conforme iban abandonando las instalaciones de la UA se esperaban unos a otros con el objetivo de discutir la noticia que el tutor de su clase acababa de darles.  
-Deberíamos hacer algo-dijo Mina nada más se acercó al grupo que ya se había formado.  
-Ya has oído a Aizawa-protestó enseguida Iida-Esto es algo que debemos dejar a los profesionales.  
-Estoy de acuerdo con Iida-añadió Yaoyorozu seria-Se trata de algo muy superior a nosotros seguramente, deberíamos confiar en los héroes profesionales, ellos sabrán solucionar todo.  
-Pero si alguno de nosotros se encontrase en peligro o necesitase ayuda, Izuku no dudaría en acudir en nuestra ayuda-dijo Ochako seria.  
-Eso, eso-saltó enseguida Mina, apoyando sin dudar lo que la castaña decía.  
Yaoyorozu miró de reojo al resto de compañeros seria.  
-Podemos esperar un tiempo, kero-dijo Asui en ese momento.  
-Creo que ha llegado el momento que hagamos algo por él- volvió a insistir Ochako preocupada por su amigo.  
Todoroki se mantenía en silencio escuchando lo que sus compañeros iban diciendo  
-Pienso que si alguno de nosotros tiene la oportunidad de ir a esa zona debería avisar al resto y mantenernos al día ante cualquier cambio o avance- dio su opinión Tokoyami.  
Ante esa sugerencia el resto se quedó callado, pensando en lo que acababan de oír.  
-Me parece bien-intervino entonces el chico del pelo bicolor.  
-Es lo más sensato-cedió algo Yaoyorozu, en parte por no llevar la contraria al otro.  
-Entonces, está decidido-zanjó el tema Asui- De todas formas, deberíamos estar pendientes de cualquier cosa que digan en las noticias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo este capítulo y que sigáis entreteniéndoos leyendo esta historia.  
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.  
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí tenéis por fin el sexto capítulo de esta historia, espero que os esté gustando mucho, yo sigo disfrutando mientras la escribo.   
> Bueno, os dejo que disfrutéis del capítulo. :)

All Might leía por enésima vez ya la carta que le había llegado desde el gobierno japonés y tosió un poco de sangre. Se frotó la nariz y los ojos algo agobiado. Por una parte le alegraba tener la oportunidad de hacer algo para poder ayudar pero seguía preocupado por su sucesor. Sabía que Midoriya era ingenioso y capaz de salir de situaciones en las que él estaba en desventaja, pero el hecho de no tener noticias suyas desde hacía ya 4 días ponía nervioso al Símbolo de la Paz.  
Las clases en la UA habían quedado canceladas por el momento hasta nuevo aviso y el héroe profesional no estaba seguro de cuando se volverían a retomar. Aunque lo más importante en ese momento era centrarse y acudir a la reunión a la que el gobierno le había citado, tenía claro que no podía acudir bajo su forma musculosa sobre todo porque ese tipo de reuniones podían superar fácilmente las 3 horas y lo más sensato sería ir con su forma esquelética. Diría que era el ayudante de All Might y que este estaba indispuesto, sólo esperaba que no le hicieran demasiadas preguntas al respecto o sabía que no sería capaz de responderlas a todas.   
La información que había sobre la cúpula era aún bastante confusa y la mayoría se basaba en rumores o invenciones de la gente, el héroe número 1 era consciente de que la población comenzaba a inquietarse poco a poco pese a los mensajes tranquilizadores emitidos por el gobierno en los que aseguraban que estaban investigando todo y que pronto hallarían una solución.  
De momento All Might se limitaría a asistir a esa dichosa reunión, estaba bastante claro el tema que se iba a tratar en esta, pero no estaba del todo seguro de lo que pensaba hacer el gobierno al respecto.   
Miró la hora, la reunión estaba fijada para el día siguiente en la capital del país, en la sede del gobierno a primera hora de la mañana. Si cogía el tren ahora tardaría unas 8 horas en llegar y le convenía ponerse en marcha lo antes posible si quería tener algo de tiempo para buscar un hotel cercano al lugar de la reunión en el que pasar la noche.   
Debía ponerse ya en marcha pensó mientras se ponía un traje para la ocasión deprisa, no quería perder más tiempo del estrictamente necesario. Con un largo suspiro se dirigió a la puerta y salió de su casa.  
Antes de montarse en el coche revisó su teléfono, esperando encontrar que Izuku le había llamado o dejado algún mensaje, era una manía que el héroe profesional había adquirido a raíz de lo sucedido y aún no había perdido por completo la esperanza de recibir algo del peliverde. Al no ver nada guardó deprisa el aparato en su bolsillo y arrancó el coche.   
El trayecto duró unos 10 minutos debido a la ausencia de tráfico a esa hora, era demasiado temprano como para que hubiera alguien despierto a esas horas, no eran más de las 6 de la mañana.   
Pese a no saber bien que hacer, All Might detestaba la sensación de impotencia que se había cernido sobre él desde que tuvo noticias de lo sucedido, su primer impulso había sido querer dirigirse al lugar la misma mañana que la madre de Izuku se presentó en la UA y contó lo que había sucedido, pero Aizawa le había detenido y le había hecho entrar en razón antes de que cometiera alguna imprudencia digna de él.   
Sacudió la cabeza al recordar eso y decidió que lo mejor era concentrarse en lo que debía hacer en ese momento, desde luego era mejor que no hacer nada pensó en un intento de tranquilizarse a sí mismo.   
Aparcó el coche delante de la estación de tren y se bajó. Entró al lugar y no pudo evitar fijarse en que había poca gente, Se dirigió a la taquilla y compró un pase para poder ir y hacer el viaje a la capital.   
Fue al andén y miró la hora, el tren debía llegar en cualquier momento comprobó el rubio.  
Se subió cuando este llegó y se sentó en uno de los sitios libres junto a la ventana. El tren comenzó su marcha un par de minutos después y el héroe comenzó a sentir que el cansancio acumulado comenzaba a hacerle mella por fin y al poco rato cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.   
No supo bien cuanto rato estuvo dormido, pero despertó con brusquedad al oír el aviso del tren de que habían llegado a una de las paradas, aún somnoliento revisó de que parada se trataba y soltó un suspiro, todavía faltaba mucho para llegar a la suya comprobó, podía perfectamente volver a dormirse.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Izuku miraba con cierta aprensión la casa, pero tras unos segundos de vacile decidió dar el paso. Asegurándose varias veces que nadie le podía ver activó el One for All y sin demasiado esfuerzo entró en la vivienda, se había pasado las últimas horas revisando casas en busca de niños pequeños o bebés, era muy consciente de que nadie se había preocupado por ello antes, había encontrado unos cuantos ya y los había dejado provisionalmente bajo la vigilancia y cuidado de una chica a la que había conocido apenas unos días atrás. Como medida provisional era mejor que nada creía el chico.  
Fue registrando de manera metódica la casa buscando cualquier indicio que delatase la presencia de niños en la vivienda, pero no vio ninguno, pese a eso continuó con su tarea, prefería asegurarse de ello antes que dar por sentado que no había ninguno y cometer un error.   
Cuando terminó pudo suspirar de alivio, temía el momento en el que llegase demasiado tarde y se lamentaba no haber comenzado a hacer eso desde el primer día, si encontraba a algún niño o bebé muerto, Izuku sabía demasiado bien que nunca se perdonaría eso.   
Sacó el mapa de la ciudad que había obtenido del ayuntamiento y tachó con diligencia la vivienda que acababa de revisar, llevaba haciendo ese proceso desde el primer día y realmente le estaba siendo de bastante utilidad. Contó mentalmente el número de casas que le quedaban aún por revisar, para su gusto eran demasiadas. Había intentado convencer a otros niños de que le ayudasen y así poder cubrir más terreno y terminar antes, pero ellos estaban mucho más ocupados disfrutando de lo que ellos consideraban libertad debido a la ausencia de sus progenitores, Izuku se preguntaba cuánto tiempo les duraría esa etapa y comenzasen a darse cuenta de todo lo que implicaba su nueva situación, no estaba muy seguro de querer estar ahí en ese momento.   
Suspiró y se encaminó serio hacia la siguiente vivienda, desearía no tener que encargarse de eso, pero así sentía que estaba haciendo algo útil, desde luego era mejor que quedarse en casa sin hacer absolutamente nada más allá que observar como las horas pasaban.   
Y eso era algo que el chico odiaba, no soportaba quedarse quieto sin hacer nada, teniendo en cuenta que si quería resolver esa situación o siquiera comprender que había pasado, no lograría nada quedándose de brazos cruzados, no obstante, dada la situación actual, Izuku prefería resolver primero el tema de los posibles niños pequeños en las casas y ya después se pondría manos a la obra a investigar todo.   
Abrió la puerta de la siguiente casa sin demasiado esfuerzo, no estaba cerrada con llave, pero nada más abrirla un fuerte olor a podrido inundó las fosas nasales del adolescente y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas provocadas por el pestilente olor. A punto estuvo de dar media vuelta, todo su ser clamaba por huir, por no continuar avanzando, abandonar la casa y no volver a entrar.   
Se tapó la nariz y la boca con una mano y optó por seguir avanzando al recordar que si él no se encargaba de eso, nadie más lo haría.   
Se detuvo bruscamente al ver un juguete de niño tirado por el suelo, tragó saliva y esa vez le costó reunir el valor necesario para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, no se sentía en absoluto preparado para seguir adelante, no quería hacerlo.   
Se obligó a sí mismo a continuar andando y afrontar el escenario que se iba a encontrar en alguna de las habitaciones de la casa.   
No vio nada en el piso inferior, pero conforme subía las escaleras el olor a podrido se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte e Izuku no sabía durante cuánto tiempo sería capaz de aguantarlo, tenía ya el estómago revuelto y le costaba reprimir ya las ganas de vomitar. Entró en lo que parecía ser a todas luces el cuarto de un bebé, el olor era ya insoportable e Izuku vio en la cuna a un bebé. Comenzó a temblar y se acercó con paso vacilante hacia allí, miró al bebé y no tardó en comprobar que como mínimo llevaba 3 o 4 días muerto.   
Ya no pudo soportarlo más y vomitó ahí mismo.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
All Might entró en la sala dónde la reunión iba a tener lugar y no le sorprendió encontrarse con algunas caras conocidas, al parecer no era al único héroe que habían citado para hablar de lo ocurrido hacía casi 6 días.   
Se sentó en uno de los sitios libres, al lado de Eraser Head, quién le dedicó un seco hola sin molestarse en mirarle, algo que era bastante típico del profesor.   
Por una vez, Toshinori se sintió incapaz de responder al gesto de su compañero con su característica sonrisa y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza como única respuesta.   
Notó que Endeavor y otros héroes que no trabajaban en la UA le miraban con expresión extraña, algo que no sorprendió en exceso al Símbolo de la Paz.   
El primer ministro japonés entró poco después y miró a los héroes profesionales reunidos-Buenas tardes, me alegra ver que están-dijo el político-pero parece que All Might aún no ha llegado.   
Endeavor bufó un poco ante eso y Toshinori alzó un poco la mano para hablar-soy el ayudante de All Might, he venido en su lugar debido a que a él le resultaba imposible asistir hoy por motivos personales-dijo el rubio la excusa que había preparado para cuando llegase ese momento.   
-¿y usted es…?- preguntó con algo de confusión el ministro.   
-Toshinori Yagi-se presentó el héroe-es un placer verle en persona, aunque la situación no sea la mejor.   
El hombre asintió y se sentó. Suspiró-Imagino que todos ustedes son conscientes de lo que ocurrió hará ya casi una semana-comenzó diciendo y todos los allí presentes asintieron serios.   
-Hemos decidido designaros a vosotros para que vayáis a esa zona. Queremos que ayudéis al grupo de científicos que se ha desplazado hasta las cercanías de esa ciudad con el fin de investigar la naturaleza de lo que ha sucedido. Vuestra presencia ahí servirá para tranquilizar a la población.   
Aizawa se echó entonces algo de colirio en los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces y miró al ministro-¿y cuál será exactamente nuestro papel ahí?-preguntó serio.  
-Ayudareis en todo lo posible al equipo de científicos-indicó el primer ministro mirando al héroe- Hemos preparado todo para que os lleven ahí al terminar la reunión.   
-¿y qué pasará con las clases en la UA?-preguntó seria Midnight.  
-Se cancelarán hasta que todo esto acabe, soy consciente de que se encontraban suspendidas de momento, pero hemos tomado esa decisión.   
-Pero eso alarmará a la población-objetó Aizawa- No creo que sea buena idea.   
-Debemos correr ese riesgo, pero ya hemos elaborado una respuesta en caso de que el cierre de la UA preocupe a la población-aseguró el político.   
Los héroes se miraron poco seguros de eso, pero sin saber bien que más decir ya.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inko miraba callada la cúpula, todos los días se acercaba a verla y la recorría buscando desesperada cualquier cambio o alteración que le indicase cuánto tiempo iba a permanecer eso ahí. Como sucedió en las otras ocasiones no vio más que la lisa superficie de la cúpula.   
Era una estructura semiesférica totalmente traslúcida que impedía al completo atisbar su interior. Apoyó la mano ahí y sintió un escalofrío cuando la notó un calambrazo proveniente de la cúpula. Retiró la mano cuando comenzó a notar que se le quedaba dormida por el calambrazo.   
-Izuku…-murmuró la madre preocupada. Cada día que pasaba sin noticias de su hijo estaba cada vez más preocupada y asustada por él.   
Las lágrimas acudieron raudas a sus ojos y segundos después la mujer lloraba con fuerza, odiaba esa sensación de impotencia que la envolvía día tras día desde que esa condenada cúpula apareció.   
Mitsuki la observaba callada desde el vehículo unos metros más allá, la explosiva rubia la había acompañado todos los días ahí, pero no se atrevía a interrumpir jamás a su amiga en un momento tan privado.   
Había decidido acompañarla y estar a su lado en todo momento, consciente de que la otra mujer necesitaba tener a alguien ahí, aunque también estaba ahí la hermana de Inko, Mitsuki había decidido que lo mejor era permanecer al lado de su amiga.  
En un momento dado, la rubia se bajó del coche y se acercó a la otra mujer, sin mediar palabra colocó una mano en su hombro y se quedó bastante rato a su lado.   
-Se hace tarde-indicó Mitsuki-Los demás nos estarán esperando.  
Inko le miró y dejó que la más alta la acompañase de vuelta al coche, tenían por delante media hora de viaje.   
-Inko-dijo seria la otra mujer-puedo entender que estés preocupada, pero…  
-¿pero?- preguntó confusa la adulta sin saber a dónde quería llegar.  
-Creo que esto no te está haciendo ningún bien-dijo Mitsuki apretando con fuerza el volante y mirando por unos segundos a su amiga, para poco después volver a mirar a la carretera.   
-No pretendo sonar insensible-se disculpó un buen rato después ella- Es sólo que no me gusta verte así. Sé que casi no duermes por las noches  
-Estoy bien-replicó Inko mirando a su amiga deseando cortar el tema cuánto antes.  
-Tienes ojeras bastante marcadas. No me digas que estás bien porque se nota a la legua que eso no es cierto.   
Esa última declaración hizo suspirar a la peliverde-Estoy preocupada por Izuku, sé que se puede cuidar él solo, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.  
-Lo entiendo-dijo la otra adulta seria y se dispuso a darse por vencida, conocía lo suficiente a su amiga como para saber que nada de lo que le dijera lograría hacerla cambiar de opinión-Pero tienes que prometerme que te comenzarás a cuidar más.   
Inko sonrió un poco ante el tono exigente que ella empleaba y asintió- lo prometo.   
-Más te vale cumplirlo o te vas a enterar-amenazó la rubia pese a ser consciente de que era una amenaza vacía y que Inko lo sabía de sobra.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Uraraka leía en silencio las noticias desde el ordenador de Asui, habían quedado para pasar la noche en la casa de la chica rana y la castaña buscaba cualquier información en internet que pudiera arrojar más datos sobre lo que realmente estaba pasando con la cúpula. Lo más que había encontrado que parecía remotamente oficial era que el gobierno japonés había hecho un llamamiento a la calma y asegurado que ya se estaban tomando medidas para resolver y averiguar qué era lo que había provocado la repentina aparición de la cúpula.   
Asui se acercó a ella- ¿Has logrado encontrar algo, kero?  
-Nada nuevo la verdad, y ya no sé qué creer. Hay algunos que dicen que esto lo ha provocado el gobierno, otros que se trata de algo hecho por alienígenas…las teorías no faltan.  
La chica de pelo largo se sentó a su lado y la miró-Creo que lo único que podemos hacer es confiar que el gobierno sepa lo que está haciendo.  
-Es lo único que podemos hacer, ¿no?  
-Mañana iremos de compras con Yaoyorozu, Ashido y Jirou, kero. Al centro comercial.  
Uraraka comenzó a devanarse los sesos buscando alguna excusa que poner pero era incapaz de pensar en algo que poder usar de excusa para no ir.  
-Hace ya tiempo que no lo hacíamos. Nos vendrá bien, ya lo verás, Ochako-dijo Asui sonriendo un poco.   
La castaña la miró y terminó por devolverle la sonrisa a su amiga, agradecida por los esfuerzos que ponía en distraerla y evitar que siguiera dando vueltas a lo que le había sucedido a Izuku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, espero poder tardar menos con el siguiente  
> Hasta la próxima

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que no es un capítulo muy largo, pero es una introducción a la historia, que empezará de verdad en el próximo capítulo, aun así espero que os guste y que me hagáis saber vuestra opinión con algún que otro comentario.   
> Hasta entonces, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo


End file.
